The Snivy Pokenapped
by Black Jay Note
Summary: Team Rocket poke-nap Snivy! Will Ash save Snivy or will Team Rocket finally win!


**The Snivy Pokénapped **

**Disclaimer We Do Not Own Pokémon**

_Hey all this story is written by me Black Jay Note my sister Blanck Cat Joey helped edit and proofread the following one-shot hope you all enjoy it!_

"Regular/ human Speech"

"_**Pokémon Speech"**_

"_Thoughts"_

Scene Change

Somewhere in the Kalos Region

Team Rocket where done getting blasted off they mashed heads together and compiled a note book full of ideas. While brainstorming Meowth found one that caught his eye and said "How about that idea. Where you put the trainers and Pokémon asleep, by placing sleeping powder in their food when there not looking?"

They glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes and nodded their agreement for the plan. After debating amongst each other they smoothed out the details of the plan and they began to gather the supplies they would need. First they waited until the twerps group where gathering around the table getting ready to dig into their lunch and before they could begin eating they sprang their plan into action.

Hopping into the Jeep after double checking that the books were haphazardly placed in the back Team Rocket took off at a reckless pace down the road by which the twerps were camping by. As they passed Ash and his friends Meowth gave the books a quick shove off the Jeep. The twerps quickly noticed the wayward books and they with their Pokémon eagerly went to investigate. While Ash and friends were distracted Team Rocket flew around a bend and hides the Jeep behind some trees. The rascally group quickly back tracked to the twerp's camp. While the other group was preoccupied Meowth snuck up and put sleeping powder in all their food. Finished Meowth took off like it a hoard of Houndooms were on his tail. As the twerp group gathered the books they stacked them by the table to browse later and went back to their lunch. When they began eating the drug covered food two seconds later they were falling asleep.

Ash drowsily asked "Why do I feel so... sleepy?" They yawned and fell asleep landing face first in the food. Team Rocket silently cheered and snickered at the twerp's misfortune from there hiding spot in the bushes but they quickly noticed that Snivy was still eating.

Jessie seeing this irritably exclaimed "I thought you put the sleeping power in all of the food!"

Meowth pointedly exclaimed " I did I think it's working! Snivy looks like it's about to fall sleep." A moment later Snivy after finish its food and began sleepily wobbling around in circles then passed out. Team Rocket saw their chance and moved in to take all the Pokémon.

As they went James came across a small problem and said "Wait! We can't take all the Pokémon! I have only one fake doll!" Jessie and Meowth gave James dirty looks causing him to start bawling saying "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Jessie and Meowth sweat dropped at James' antics.

Jessie quickly recovered her wits asked despairingly "Which doll is it?"

Meowth gained a hopeful look and pleadingly asked "Please let it be a Pikachu doll?" James pulls out the fake Pokémon doll and sees it's a Snivy doll. Its grinning face mocked them.

They quietly said "No." in unison.

Jessie wanting to see the bright side said "At least we have a doll! Let's just steal Snivy."

James seeing her point agreed "Right!"

Jessie picked up Snivy and saw how adorable it was and cooed "Its sooooo cute! When it's sleeping I hope it never evolves!" Thinking over the benefits she gave Snivy an ever stone by wrapping it with a cord and placing it around Snivy's neck. Team Rocket quickly made their escape and headed back to the Jeep. (A.N./ if you're wondering what an ever stone does it stops Pokémon from evolving )

Back to Ash and Friends

When Ash, Brock, and Iris woke up they saw their Pokémon asleep. Wondering what had happened they woke them up. But when they tried wake up Snivy nothing they tried worked! They even threw water on Snivy! But still Snivy didn't even stir. Seeing that it might be something bad Brock went to investigate the food and see if that would give some clues to the problem. Examining the food Brock made a horrifying discovery!

Quickly making his way back to the others who were still crowded around Snivy he informed them grimly "There's sleeping powder in the food."

Ash angrily asked "Who would do that?!"

The others looked at Ash as if he were an idiot _"Did he really forget that Team Rocket was still after Pikachu?" _Seeing that he was still clueless they reminded themselves that yes Ash was an idiot. Pikachu supposedly catching some of his trainer's idiocy ran back to the food and tried another Pokémon's food and he fell asleep again. The others seeing this face planted and sighed in exasperation.

"Really!" They all shouted!

As Ash went to wake Pikachu Brock took a closer look at Snivy and cried "Wait a sec that's a Snivy doll!" The Pokémon looked at the trainers and all had looks that said really you noticed this just now! They had caught on when Snivy didn't wake up having the water splashed on her. Ash and Iris being the slow ones and not seeing the Pokémon's looks were shocked! As the trainers began panicking and calling out for Snivy the Pokémon tuned out their trainer's useless actions and began to talk amongst themselves.

The Pokémon began concentrating trying to see if they remembered anything that might help before they had fallen asleep. Axew one of the last ones to fall asleep thought he had saw something said _**"I think I saw three**_ _**people**_ _**hiding in the woods before I fell asleep! Sorry that I can't remember any more." **_He finished dejectedly. The other Pokémon were quick to reassure him that it was ok and that it was great he remembered anything.

Pikachu who was now awake asked _**"Where?"**_ The Pokémon all jumped in surprise they had not seen or heard Pikachu wake up and make his way over to them. They all glanced at him probingly but Pikachu purposely ignored their looks with a slight blush he himself wondering what on earth possessed him to eat known drugged food. He worriedly hoped Ash's stupidity did not spread any further.

Axew getting over his surprise and curiosity pointed to a group of trees and said _**"East of here."**_ Pikachu confirming where Axew pointed ran over to the panicking trainers and tried to get to Ash's attention but Ash was top busy panicking. As Ash ran around the clearing he tripped and smacked his head on a low hanging branch lying there dazedly Ash gazed into the sky and thought _"Man it would be nice to have a flying Pokémon right about now."_ The other trainers and Pokémon had seen this but purposely unheeded it not wanting to the Ash Stupidity as they had dubbed it.

Meanwhile Team rocket stopped at the Jeep and tied up Snivy so that would not escape in case it awoke before they made a break for it. They also put bombs on Snivy so that Pikachu would not blast them off again. They made quick work with gathering out their air balloon and began it rise up from the ground. Ash and his friend's hearing something glanced toward the tree line and they saw Team Rocket rising up in a hot air balloon Ash sighting them just wished they would stay blasted off but decided to humor them and said "Team Rocket what are you up to this time." Jessie seeing they had the twerp's attention began:

JESS

Prepare for trouble!

JAMES

Make it double!

JESSIE

To protect the world from devastation!

JAMES

To unite all peoples within our nation!

JESSIE

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

JAMES

To extend our reach to the stars above!

JESSIE

Jessie!

JAMES

James!

JESSIE

Team Rocket; blast off at the speed of light!

JAMES

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

MEOWTH

Meowth!

TOGETHER

That's right!

As they finished they held up their prize the captured Snivy. Ash started to worry seeing that "Snivy!" he shouted

Jessie said proudly "Right here with the bombs! Don't want to set these off now do you? So no Thunderbolts from you twerps! Ha!"

James following her up said "And there's nothing you can do about it." He finished grinning smugly down at the despairing teens.

Ash desperately shouts out "SNIVY WAKE UP!" All the other Pokémon also started to shout too!

Brock notices Snivy's empty bowl and says to Ash "It's no use Snivy is going to be out for a long time. It's pointless." It looked as though his heart was breaking to admit this.

Ash stubbornly refuses to admit defeat and says "No I can't just stand here and do nothing while they take Snivy!" He was getting angry and he thoughtlessly told Pikachu use Thunderbolt. Pikachu unable to stop himself uses Thunderbolt. It hits the bombs and they explode making Team Rocket blast off.

As they go they shout "This is what you get for ignoring our warning!" With that foreboding shout Ash runs to catch the falling Snivy holding her in his arms he sees that she is heavily damaged and is no longer breathing. Falling to his knees Ash cradles Snivy's body to his chest and wails despairingly to the sky.

"I'm so sorry it's my entire fault!" He cried over the supposedly dead Pokémon. Feeling someone rub his back in comfort glances over to the side and sees Snivy looking at him in pity. "Snivy!" Ash cried "I'm so sorry I killed you now you're a ghost!" As Ash began bawling again the rest of the group sweat dropped and wondered how he missed Snivy rousing and using Substitute to get away before the bombs had gone off but then they remembered the Ash Stupidity and left it at that. Leaving Ash crying on the ground they went and remade lunch and began to eat disregarding Ash's crying.

That is what could have happened here is what really happened

Pikachu was about to use Thunderbolt when Jesse said "Wubbuffet use Counter Attack!" It hits and rebounds back to Ash and Team Rocket quickly float away before the twerps get a chance to attack again. When they arrive at their bosses' headquarters they proudly present to their boss the captured Snivy. Never realizing it was the doll they had used and that Snivy had used for Substitute.

The boss examined the Pokémon and was impressed with its obvious strength and informed them "Nicely done. When will it wake up?" He inquired curiously. He thought it was just asleep not a doll.

Meowth hurriedly said "In the next hour or so." The boss dismissed them telling them they shall be receiving a promotion and to reward themselves for their outstanding work. When they received their extra money they swiftly packed their bags and proceeded to go on the best vacation of their lives.

As they were boarding the plane they received a call from their boss answering it they heard the boss shout "HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME WITH SOME STUPID DOLL IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YO-!" They quickly hung up the call and glanced at each other pale faced.

"Hey how about we go on vacation and don't come back," Meowth suggested they quickly agreed to that idea and boarded the plane. Ash and friends never saw Team Rocket again.

**THE END. **

A.N. Hey it's my first story and I tried to make it humorous! So tell me what you think (Nicely!) and I'll being working on my next one shot this one a Harry Potter one! Signing off – Black Jay Note


End file.
